Lovers or Just Friends
by Sincerly Me
Summary: With the death of Akito, life was good and love was no longer an issue. The time had come for Kyo to speak up and tell Tohru that he loved her, however...he lost to Yuki. But when Yuki and Tohru grow apart, can Kyo have a second chance with her?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone!

**Disclaimer - I do not own Fruits Baskets or the Characters**

I just wanted to let you know that this is my 3rd story on here and my 1st Fruits Basket story! There is too one thing you should know about this story though. It has _Italics_ and that is where it is written in first person during Kyo's point of view (KPOV) okay. Enjoy!

* * *

Lovers or Just Friends

_I love you; I love you so much Tohru. But why, why can't I tell you. I'm such a coward. Hiding my feelings like some elementary school kid with a crush. But is more than a crush, I know it is. When you're near me Tohru, my hart skips a beat. Lost in my thoughts of love for you. I often find it hard to breathe. If only I wasn't so foolish. If only I didn't act this way, so idiotically. If only I could just tell you. _

School was nearing its end for them. Yuki, Kyo and Tohru would be graduating from the twelfth grade in about a month's time. It was a boring Sunday afternoon and not much was going on. Kyo was lying on his bed, realizing his feelings for Tohru and debating himself over whether or not to tell her. Shigure was sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper while Tohru was outside hanging up the laundry. Yuki was out visiting his secret base.

Kyo sat up on his bed. He let out a long yawn and stretched out his arms. Noticing the dry taste in his mouth and feeling rather thirsty he decided to go get some milk. As he poured the milk into the glass he glanced over his shoulder. Shigure had put his paper down on the table and was now sneakily peeking out of the window, trying not to be seen. Kyo chugged down his milk. "What are you doing?"

"Shh!" Shigure replied and pointed his finger to something outside. Kyo placed his empty glass in the sink and walk over to the window. There he could see Yuki and Tohru in plain sight talking to one another.

"Hello Yuki, did you just come from the secret base?" Tohru asked with a smile stilling hanging laundry.

"Yes I've planted some strawberries for you."

"Really! Oh thank you so much, I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"No not at all Miss Honda." He gave her a big reassuring smile and she replied with a whole-hearted one.

"So Yuki how is your job coming along, it's not to over-working is it?"

"Oh it is great working with a Hatori now as his assistant. Without Akito here to take up most of his time, he has many patients and a lot of them travel personally to his office at the main house. That is where I come in by scheduling the appointments and checking on the patients. I do work hard though but it pays well. I've really been saving up."

"What are you saving up for?" Yuki began to look serious.

"I think I'm gonna get out of here and find a one room apartment somewhere." Tohru's eyes grew wide at the thought of him leaving.

"Are you sure you're gonna move out?" Yuki didn't even have to think about that question.

"Yeah…and I want you to come with me." Tohru stared at him with a puzzled look on her face. As Tohru was about to speak, Yuki cut her off.

"You see the truth is Miss Honda, I love you and I need you with me. Please say you'll come Miss Honda. We could get are things, right now. Just the two of us and leave later tonight, what do you say?" At the sound of this Kyo's heart sank, not being able to listen to their heart crushing conversation anymore Kyo ran upstairs to his room and locking the door.

"Oh Yuki, yes I love you and I do want to go with you. I really do but…what about school, what about our responsibilities, what about Shigure and Kyo? They need us too. It just not enough time to tell them and we have to get ready for our final exams too. We just…I just, can't." Yuki's serious look was now a sad one.

"You are right Miss Honda, perhaps I can wait until school is over, then we can go together." Tohru smiled.

"Thank you Yuki, that is plenty of time to get prepared for our exams and let Shigure and Kyo know that we will be leaving." Yuki then placed the palm of his hand on Tohru's cheek and caressed it softly with his thumb, a loving smile on his face. She replied back with her own loving gaze into his eyes. And with that Yuki whispered a sweet 'goodbye' into her ear as he walked into the house and Tohru returned to the laundry.

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. I LOVE REVIEWS!!

I promise that chapter two will be up shortly and thanks again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamier -** I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the Characters

* * *

Lovers or Just Friends

_Why, why him._ Kyo slammed the door to his room. _I hate him, that damn rat! _Kyo began beating the wall with his fist_. He couldn't even have let me have one thing, not even her._ As Kyo started to calm down he sat on the edge of his bed_. This is all my fault. If only I hadn't have waited so long to tell her. But maybe, it's good I didn't. She doesn't love me anyway. I wanted her to be mine, after all we've been through. I didn't want to just be her friend, I wanted to be her lover._

Kyo grew tired of regretting and decided to move on. It hurt now but it wouldn't hurt forever. As Kyo came down the stairs he noticed Tohru in the kitchen. He realized that it was still too early for dinner and was wondered what she could be making. Suddenly Tohru turned around with a big plate of cookies in her hands. Not noticing Kyo coming up behind her, she crashed into him. Spilling the plate and the cookies all over the floor.

"Oh Kyo! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you alright?" Tohru asked, starting to clean up the mess.

"No, it's my fault. I should have been behind you." Kyo replied trying to help with the mess. Yuki and Shigure came running at the sound of the crash.

"Miss Honda are you okay." Yuki exclaimed.

"What happened?" asked Shigure puzzled as to how all the cookies had ended up on the floor.

"Oh I'm fine thank you, but the mess is my fault. I just wasn't paying attention and dropped them, silly me." Tohru giggled a little and gave them a reassuring smile. Kyo couldn't stand to hear her blame herself.

"Because I was in the way," he added. Yuki turned to him.

"Stupid cat, you ruin everything! Miss Honda slaved over a hot stove to make those cookies for us to snack on before dinner, but now they are ruined. All because of you, you're so useless! What were you doing in this kitchen anyway?"

"Shut up I can go where I want to, you don't own this house!" Kyo was furious. How dare Yuki try and embarrass him like this in front of Tohru. Even though he hated to admit it, some of what Yuki said Kyo agreed with. Tohru's voice broke the tension.

"Please don't fight. It really is my fault Yuki." They both turned to her.

"Whatever." Yuki finally said before storming out of the kitchen and into his room.

"Well do try and be more careful Tohru, I can't have my flower getting hurt now can I." Pervert smile was on Shigure face as he approached the young girl.

"Shut the hell up Shigure!" Kyo yelled stopping him. And he retreated to the safety of his study with his tail between his legs. As Kyo threw away the last of the cookies from the floor, he started back to his room.

"Oh Kyo wait." Tohru said stopping him. "I'm sorry about earlier but I did want to talk to you."

He turned around to face her.

"We are having leeks and rice for dinner today but, I'll make you some salmon on the side if you want."

"No, you don't have to do that."

"But I insist and I've already bought it."

He could see the concern in her eyes and all he could to was nod. He knew that she must have been thinking about him when she planned this dinner. And that was enough to make him smile.

* * *

Thank You for reading a please don't forget to leave a review. Later! 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for being patient with me every one but the wait is over. I just wanted to let you know that there is another good KxT story called 'A Sad Death in America'

My friend wrote it and it is really good so if you don't have anything better to do, go check it out! And now without further ado...ENJOY!!

Lovers or Just Friends

_Finally school is almost over for the day! I'm not looking forward to this weekend though, I got to cram and study really hard for our final exams next week. _Kyo was sitting at his desk. His elbow propped up with his head in his hand, gazing out the window._ But it is going to be hard to study with Tohru on my mind. I'm just going to have to shake it off._

RING!

The bell for the last class had finally sounded and every one starting to pack up their books and head for home. As Kyo was walking out of his class he noticed Tohru standing outside. She waved to him as he approached her.

"How was your day today Kyo?" she asked smiling.

"Feh, I'm just glad it's Friday." He replied.

"Hello Miss Honda." Yuki called coming out of the building.

"Oh hi, Yuki." Tohru answered, greeting him.

As they walked on home Yuki and Tohru held hand and talked about their day. Tohru was feeling nervous about the final exams next week and knew she'd have to cram this weekend. Yuki figured so and offered to help her. She gratefully smiled and leaned into Yuki placing her head on his shoulder, causing him to blush a little. Kyo saw this and his heart sank once again. He hid his hated in his eyes under his hair and stormed into the house to avoid any unnecessary confrontation. Tohru headed up to her room to put away her bag. Just then, Shigure called from his study.

"Yuki you have a phone call."

Yuki walked over to the phone and picked it up, hearing Shigure hang up on the other end.

"Hello."

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Okay."

"Bye."

After a brief conversation he hung up the phone. He sighed and began picking up his things and leave. As he was doing so Tohru came down the stairs.

"Yuki are you leaving? Do you think you'll be home for dinner?" Yuki turned to her

"Tohru, I'm sorry but the student council committee just called and they want me there for the whole weekend. It being the end of the year and all we have a lot of preparation to do. They said from three to ten and in the morning I have to go to work with Hatori." Yuki began to frown. "I'm sorry Tohru but, I can't help you study this weekend."

Tohru felt disappointed but knew it couldn't be helped. She understandingly smiled at him and told him she would save some food in the fridge for him later tonight. While she walked him to the door she gave him her best heartfelt goodbye and told him to be safe. As she walked back in and closed the door, she couldn't help but feel somewhat scared that she might fail her last year of high school. She put her head in her hands as continued to worry.

"If you need help that bad, I could study with you."

Kyo had came down the stairs and heard the whole thing. Tohru turned to him.

"I'd like that. Thank you." Tohru's almost teary eyes changed into happy ones.

He smiled at her.

"We can start after dinner."

* * *

WILL THIS BE KYO'S BIG CHANCE ALONE WITH TOHRU? WILL HE CONFESS? CAN YOU WAIT?

ALL QUESTION WILL BE ANWSERED NEXT TIME!

THANKS EVERYONE. I WILL UPDATE SOON!!! PLZ DO NOT FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Lovers or Just Friends

_I don't know if I can do this, what in case I'm not smart enough to help her with anything. Yuki is a genius compared to me. I just didn't want her to worry, but now I think I'm the one worrying. I don't even think I can focus with her being so close to me._ Just then Tohru walked into his room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Kyo but I had to was the dishes."

Kyo swallowed hard as she sat beside him. She opened her math textbook first, explaining that it was her worst subject. She hated word problems the most and surprisingly Kyo thought they were the easiest. He showed her all the techniques on how to arrive at the right answer, while Tohru took notes. There were also a few equations she didn't understand but Kyo then too was able to help and Tohru found that she was learning how to solve them.

The next subject on the list was reading. Kyo didn't really know a strategy for learning how to comprehend better, just to read and answer questions. He did have some multiple choice reading passages form past years that he never wrote on under the desk. He handed her the papers and she carefully read and answered them. When she was done he reviewed it and most of it was right or at least he would have put the same answer. He knew it wasn't the best way to tutor somebody but he didn't have any previously scored passages.

They still had science to cover and social studies, but it was getting late. Tohru turned to Kyo and thanked him for being sweet and kind enough to help her. She thought he really was a good teacher. Kyo blushed slightly at the flattering comments. As she started to leave, Kyo could feel a bit of loneliness overcome him. He didn't want her to leave. He enjoyed her presence.

"Tohru." He said stopping her.

She looked at him questionably as to what he wanted.

"Yes Kyo."

He wanted so badly to for her to stay, he fought with himself but the words just wouldn't come out.

"Would you um…would you uh…like to…to study together again tomorrow?" He stuttered nervously

"Yes. Thank you Kyo." She said with a smile before leaving.

"See you tomorrow Tohru." And with that she left the room, closing the door behind her. Kyo threw his books against the wall in the frustration.

_I'm such an idiot, why couldn't I have just told her how I felt. Why couldn't I have just asked her to stay? I am a coward._ Kyo turned out the light and laid down on his bed.

Later that night as Tohru was lying awake in her bed. Thoughts of her failing her tests clouded her mind. She started to feel nervous, and slowly but surely her confidence left her. She sat up in bed, she noticed her clock read 3:00am. Unable to sleep, she decided to go talk to Yuki. He wouldn't mind.

She knocked on his door. There was no reply. She slowly opened the door to find it was empty. Tohru wondered for a moment where he could be; it was rather late to be at a student council meeting. She tried her best to forget it as she returned to her room. Her mind was clouded enough with the test. As she paused in the hall, her eyes glanced to Kyo's room. She didn't want to be alone anymore.

Kyo was laying on his bed reading. He somehow found one of Shigure's books, and decided to read it. Shockingly the perv had managed to write something interesting. Suddenly there was a slight knock at the door. To his surprise it was Tohru.

"Hello Kyo, I'm sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't." he said firmly wondering what she could want.

"Well…um would you like some company?"

* * *

There is ch.4 and I will be posting ch.5 soon okay thanks 

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

I am SOOO sorry for not updating sooner but I promise from here on out I will try and finish this story before the end of the summer break, which for me is the 27th. I know once I get to school I have to focus on that and I won't be able to do this story then. I'm not saying that I am going to finish this story, but I know that I am going to try. Thank you to all of you that are supporting me and like this story. Sorry to keep you waiting…

**Disclamier - I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.**

* * *

Lovers or Just Friends

_Whoa, did Tohru just say that? This isn't a dream is it, no I wasn't done reading that book yet. What does this mean, does she like me now, but what about Yuki? I don't know what to do. How about I just let her in; yeah that would be the right thing to do._

Tohru was beginning to think that she was troubling him in some way. Kyo broke out of his thoughts and looked down at her. He could tell that she was uneasy. He stepped aside and let the petite girl in. she sat down on the edge of his bed.

"What's on your mind?" Kyo asked as he leaned on his door, closing it.

"It the tests. I keep seeing myself failing. I don't know what I'd do if that happens. And I can't even begin to imagine how disappointed my mom will be."

Tohru put her head in her hands. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She knew how much these tests meant to her, but they meant more to her mom. She was determined to hold her diploma in her hand, for her mom.

"What if I can't do it Kyo."

Kyo walked over and sat beside her. Placing a hand on her back to comfort her.

"Tohru, I know that you can pass these exams. You've been studying real hard, and now I'm gonna help you study too."

Tohru stared at him for a second, taking in what he had said.

"Thank You Kyo." Tohru said as a single tear ran down the side of her face.

He placed his hand on her cheek and gently wiped it away. She gasped at the unfamiliar touch. He pulled his hand away, realizing this.

_Damn it, I'm such and idiot. Get a grip Kyo, she is in love with Yuki." I probably made her uncomfortable. She'll definitely leave now._

"Kyo."

He turned to her.

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

Completely shocked, Kyo nodded. She grabbed an extra pillow from his bed and with a spare blanket, she made herself a spot on the floor.

"Tohru, you can sleep in my bed. I'll have the floor.

"Are you sure, I really don't mind." She asked reassuringly.

"Yeah."

They traded places and settled for the night.

"Thank you Kyo, goodnight."

"Goodnight Tohru."

And with that they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I just want to say thank you again and if anyone has any ideas or suggestions on how to improve this story, don't ever hesitate to tell me them. Okay! Plz Leave a REVIEW! I'll Update Soon! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamier - I do not own Fruits Basket or the any of the characters**

**Here you all are! A speedy update, as promised. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lovers or Just Friends

_She leaned in closer to me, as our eyes slowly began to close. My heart was pounding. Our lips, seconds apart from one another. I loved her, and I was about to know how she felt about me._

"Tohru!"

Kyo stirred awakening from his dream, and raising slightly off the floor.

"Tohru!" Shigure called again.

Kyo turned to Tohru who was sound asleep. They had gone to bed late last night and she had been worrying herself too much. It was best to let her rest. Kyo realized this and quietly exited his room. "Toh-" Shigure attempted to call for her again but Kyo came down the stairs to silence him.

"Shigure, you'll wake her."

"I Know but I'm hungry."

"Well your gonna have to wait because she's sleeping."

Shigure looked at him slyly.

"How do you know?"

Kyo began to slightly blush as an image of Tohru asleep in his bed came into his mind.

"I-I don't"

Shigure wasn't buying that so easily.

"Oh, well then we should check on her now shouldn't we."

Shigure began to make his way up the stairs to Tohru's room.

"No we shouldn't." said Kyo trying to stop him.

Shigure turned to him.

"Why not? What in case there's something wrong?"

Kyo didn't know what else to do. If Shigure knew Tohru stayed the night in his room, he'd tell Yuki and Yuki would kill him.

"Stop Shigure."

But it was too late. Shigure had already opened Tohru's door. No surprise, she wasn't there. Shigure eyed Kyo's room next.

"I wonder where she is?" Shigure said sarcastically

"I don't know."

Kyo knew the place he'd look next.

"Kyo tell me, what did you do last night?"

Shigure started to walk to Kyo's door.

"What did I do? Uh…nothing, I read some of a novel, but other than that I slept."

Shigure reached out for the doorknob.

Kyo was so nervous. He could almost hear Shigure's reaction. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and there stood Tohru with her nightclothes on.

"Good morning Kyo, good morning Shigure. I'm sorry I overslept a little but I will get right on it with your breakfast."

With that she went into her room to change. Shigure turned to Kyo wondering now, if his suspicion was wrong.

"I told you that I just read and went to bed last night." Kyo said so relieved.

Shigure headed back down stairs to await breakfast. Kyo waited outside Tohru's door for her. When she finally came she greeted him with a smile.

"Thank you for letting me sleep in your bed last night Kyo."

"Do you feel better about everything now Tohru?"

She nodded cheerfully.

"Well we can't leave Shigure waiting."

As they both walked down the stairs to the kitchen, she turned to him.

"Kyo. Do you mind if I ask, what was your dream about last night?"

* * *

PLZ REVIEW!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamier - FB is not mine.**

**Oh my, how does Tohru know about Kyo's dream? Will just have to read and find out.**

**Also I wanted to let everyone know that I am trying my hardest to keep all the characters in character. I hope I am doing a good job on that.**

* * *

Lovers or Just Friends

_How does she know about my dream? Why is she even asking me about my dream? She has never asked about them before, why now? Did I maybe say something in my sleep? I doubt it, but I can't just come out and say I was dreaming about her._

"Why do you want to know Tohru?"  
"I…uh…I don't know, I'm curious that's all." Tohru was blushing now.  
"Oh, it…it was about…y…yo… ya' know, I really don't remember." Kyo wanted to tell her but he couldn't bring himself to do it.  
"Oh well…that's okay."  
With that Tohru went into the kitchen to make breakfast leaving Shigure and Kyo. Just then the door opened and a familiar voice called.  
"I'm home." Yuki said closing the door behind him.  
He walked into the kitchen to a surprised Tohru. As she looked at him, tears began to fill her eyes. He looked back at her, knowing that he must have worried her. She always worried about people a lot.  
"Yuki, where have you been?" Tohru had a stern tone, one she was not use to using. It might not have been any of her business but she wanted to know.  
"I went to my student council meeting, that's it."  
"So that meeting lasted all night and half of this morning?"  
Yuki was getting annoyed and couldn't believe he had to come home to questioning.  
"Tohru I just got in, if you want to finish this conversation later I will be in my room."  
Tohru turned back to her cooking as he walked upstairs to his room. When it was finished she served it and asked to be excused. Shigure of course allowed her and she made her way up to Yuki's room.  
"Oh no a lovers quarrel!" Shigure teased Kyo as they ate their breakfast.  
"You do know what they do after the resolve the lovers quarrel, don't you Kyo? They have make-up se…"  
"One more word you sick bastard and I'll kill you."  
Tohru knocked gently on Yuki's door, before entering. He was sitting on his bed waiting for her. She looked at him, but he didn't look at her. She closed the door behind her and sat at the foot of his bed, her eyes toward the floor.  
"Yuki, where were you this whole time?"  
"I stayed the night at a friend's house, a friend from the meeting."  
"Oh. Why didn't you just call?"  
"I don't know."  
"Which friend did you stay with?"  
"…Machi"  
Tohru clenched her fist together. She didn't know if she was mad or just sad  
"Why did you stay the night at a girl's house?"  
"Why did you stay the night in Kyo's room!?" Yuki yelled, raising his voice now.  
Tohru stood up to face in. She was completely shocked.  
"How did you know?"  
"Shigure told me, while you where making breakfast."  
"Yuki look, that didn't mean anything to me. I was…upset."  
"Oh so you just used him as someone to dump your problems on."  
"No I didn't! I care about Kyo but…"  
"But what? I see the way you look at each other."  
"We are just friends!"  
"Stop lying to yourself Tohru! Can't you see, I don't love you, he does."  
Tohru burst into tears. She ran out of Yuki's room. She locked herself in her bedroom and threw herself onto the bed, crying. She was so confused. Confused about her and Yuki, confused about Kyo, confused about what she wanted. Nothing made sense anymore. The one she loved wasn't the one she loved. Tohru continued to cry as she tried to figure things out.

* * *

**See, in this chapter Yuki and Tohru had a fight and I really tried to keep them both in character as much as I could but if it didn't turn out that way, sorry. Thank You reading**

**Don't forget to leave me a nice tip, or in your case a reivew!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamier - I don't own Fruits Basket**

**Okay, whew! I kinda made this one longer than the others because yeah, you know we are getting closer to the end of this story. (Tear**** I will miss you guys) But don't think about that right now. Let's just enjoy the story while it lasts. Enjoy. Oh and also:**

Kyo:_ thoughts and dreams_

Anyone else: 'thoughts'

* * *

Lovers or Just Friend

_So then I guess now there is no hope of me ever to be with Tohru_.

Kyo was in the hall, staring at the ground. He had heard the previous conversation between Yuki and Tohru

_We are just friends. That is all she thinks of us. Maybe if I wasn't such a loser I could tell her. Well, it is kind of pointless now. There is no chance of us to be together. But I am not going to walk out on her though. I am her friend. And friends are there for one another._

Kyo reached out for Tohru's door and knocked slightly. There was no response. He knocked again, still no reply.

"Tohru are you there? We need to study."

Tohru sat up off her bed, wept her eyes and opened the door.

"Sorry Kyo, I forgot all bout the exams."

He looked down at her. She looked awful. So depressed and her eyes were red from crying. After there hour-long study session, he invited her to take a walk outside with him. Trying to make her forget about her morning spat, and get her some fresh air. She smiled in appreciation but declined his offer. Kyo not knowing what else to do closed the door and left her alone for the rest of the day.

Around the after noon, Tohru came down to make lunch. She quietly made it for everybody and then excused herself and once again made shut herself up in her room. Dinner was the same thing. Shigure, Kyo and even Yuki were really starting to worry about Tohru.

"This is all your fault isn't it you damn rat!"

Yuki shot a violent glance at Kyo and he looked at him prepared to fight. But Yuki didn't retaliate, because he knew what Kyo spoke was the truth. Yuki excused himself for dinner and went upstairs to talk to Tohru. He knocked are her door before he noticed that she left it unlocked and then he let himself in.

"I'm sorry for barging in like this Miss Honda, but I know you wouldn't have let me in if you knew it was me."

Tohru didn't say anything. She was laying on her bed with her back to him.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." She said, but not in an angry tone.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No, mom always told me not to hold a grudge."

Yuki sat down on the floor below her bed.

"Tohru, I know what I did wasn't right. The way I was secretly seeing Machi while I seeing you. You're probably thinking that I never had feelings for you at all. But that's not true. I loved you Tohru. I really did. But I had feelings for Machi too. Then when I started going to my student council meetings and work, we never spent any time together and I spent everyday with Machi. I wanted to tell you sooner, I never wanted to hurt you like this. But when I saw how Kyo looked at you I couldn't stand it, whether I was cheating or not I wouldn't let him win you. I know that sounds pretty selfish of me, but please Tohru. Will you still be my friend?"

Tohru sat up and turned to him. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"I was sad this morning Yuki, I was sad because last night when I stayed in Kyo's room I didn't feel bad. I didn't regret it even thought I was suppose to be with you. In that moment I realized that I didn't have feeling for you anymore. And I was so scared, so scared to tell you because I thought you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. Of course we can still be friends Yuki. I'd like nothing more than for that."

Tohru got off her bed and sat down in front of Yuki on the floor.

"We are best friends Yuki."

This made Yuki feel really bad for being so selfish towards Tohru, he realized now that just because he was happy, didn't mean she couldn't be happy either. They looked at each other and knew that everything was resolved. And for the rest of the night things were peaceful and the tension in the air was gone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning started off as your regular average day. Tohru got up and made breakfast for everyone and then started on her morning housework chorus. When she finally finished it was sometime in the afternoon and she would be preparing lunch soon. She had a little bit of time to spare though, so she went up to the roof to go and check on Kyo.

"Good afternoon Kyo!"

He jumped, startled.

"I'm sorry did I surprise you." She said laughing at his reaction.

"No." he said lying

As she sat down next to him, she gazed up at the sky.

"What a beautiful day today."

Kyo looked up at the sky too. It was beautiful.

"Not as beautiful as you."

Tohru looked at him completely surprised.

"What?"

Kyo turned away from her.

"You…you look…nice today."

She smiled at him and blushed slightly.

"Thank you. I did just wash my hair this morning."

They both giggled.

After awhile it was quiet, they just both enjoyed the weather. Tohru then took a glance down at her watch, it was getting late and she needed to make lunch. She hurried down the ladder, but stopped half way.

"Kyo. Can we do our studying here today?"

"I don't care."

"Thank you."

And with that, she made her way down to go make lunch.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After lunch and dinner Tohru met Kyo on the roof for her study hour. Except this time it turned out being longer than just an hour. They went over everything they had the past two nights and new stuff as well. By the time they had finished it was dark. Tohru turned to Kyo, he had stayed with her, study with her, and he never complained. Maybe what Yuki said was true and he did love her.

She picked up her books and thanked him for helping her, not just tonight but for the whole weekend. He smiled at her. As she smiled back, she gazed into his eyes. She was overcome by this loving feeling, and in the heat of the moment she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. He tensed at the unfamiliar action. They both blushed.

_Is now the moment, should I tell her now? I want to kiss her back. I want to let her know. _Kyo looked up at the sky. Tohru did the same. It was funny how a beautiful day, can turn into a beautiful night as well. Tohru turned back to him.

"Well, it's getting late so I'm going to go to bed. We have exams in the morning."

As she took her books and headed back down the ladder into the house, Kyo stopped her.

"Tohru wait! I have to tell you something."

Tohru looked at him, eager to hear what he had to say.

"What I'm trying to say is…"

Tohru was listened more intently now.

"I…I…I hope you have a good night sleep."

Tohru looked at him a little disappointedly

"Oh, thank you. You too.

With that she headed off to her room. 'I guess Yuki, was wrong. He doesn't have feeling for me at all.'

* * *

Thank you for reading and your reviews, you really encourage me to continue this story. And I thought I'd just let you all know that the next chapter is going have a little bit of a time skip. But not a lot, I've done it before in earlier chapters. Thanks again! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamier - I don't own Fruits Basket**

**Okay, I just thought I'd let every one know that I have never been to high school. I am a fresh man and this will be my very first year of High School at Massey Hill Classical. ****Encouragement is very welcome and appreciated. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lovers or Just Friends

_The exams are finally over. And with next week being the last week of school and graduation, I have nothing to worry about. I wonder how Tohru did on her exams?_ It was Friday and exams were over as well as school. Class was dismissed for the day and Kyo was waiting for Tohru outside school.

The minute she saw him, she ran over to him with a big smile on her face.

"Hi Kyo, how did your exams go?"

"Fine, and yours?"

"Oh great, I knew almost every answer. Thank you so much for helping me study."

Kyo smiled at her. He was glad his tutoring helped.

"Hello Miss Honda. Did your exams go well?"

"Yes thank you and yours?"

"Good, I'm sorry but I won't be walking home with you and Kyo. There is a very important meeting."

"That's alright Yuki. Be safe okay."

"You do the same Miss Honda."

Tohru waved goodbye to Yuki as she saw him head off, she then returned to Kyo's side and they started to walk home together. When they arrived, Tohru came home and made dinner. It took awhile before it was finished. Yuki came home just in time to enjoy it with them. As they all sat down to eat, Shigure turned to Torhu.

"So when I am I going to get to see you in a nice dress Tohru. Don't you kids have prom any more?"

"Um…well I don't know, I mean are school has been really busy this year, we didn't have time for one."

"That's what we talked about today at our meeting." Yuki said, catching everyone's attention.

"We are gonna have it this Wednesday, the day before graduation."

"Oh no!" Tohru squealed, dropping her chopsticks.

"That won't nearly be enough time for me to get a gown. I didn't go to my junior prom because I couldn't afford a dress, so I've been saving up. But I don't have enough yet."

"Don't worry about money Miss Honda. I thought we all might need outfits and gowns so I talked to my brother and he said he'd customize everything. He knows me and Kyo's sizes and I'm pretty sure he remembers the time we went and suited you in that dress, Miss Honda."

"Wait a minute here, who said I was even gonna go to prom."

"Don't be so ungrateful you stupid cat."

Kyo growled at Yuki and folded his arms.

"How in the world did you get Aya to agree to customize two tuxedo's and a dress?"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and an excited Ayame came busting through the door.

"OH! Yuki! I'm so happy to see you, so where do you think we should go first little brother."

"Shigure! Long time no see."

"Yes, it seems like forever Aya."

"I promised to spend a week and a month of my summer vacation with him. Now if you will excuse me, my week starts today." Yuki said scowling.

"Kyon how have you been?"

"Don't call me Kyon, just leave already!"

"Ugh, how rude. I see you haven't changed. Ah! Tohru you're looking more lovely each time I see you."

"Um…It's nice to see you too Ayame."

As Yuki put his dirty dishes away he turned to his brother, letting him know he was ready to go. As he heading for the door with his brother, he listened to him rambling on about how much fun they were going to have together.

"Well time to leave. Let's go to a movie Yuki, and see something scary. No, no, wait! Something funny! Catch you later Shigure, Tohru, and change that attitude of yours Kyo."

Yuki just hung his head as he walked out the door with his brother.

"He didn't even stay for five minutes." Shigure was crying puppy dog tears, feeling left out and abandoned by his childhood friend.

"Damn it! Every time that guy comes to visit I swear I get a headache." Kyo headed up stairs to take an aspirin.

Tohru cleaned up the dinner table and washed the dishes. She walked up the stairs to her room and laid down on her bed. Now that her exams were over, she might actually get a good night sleep. Tohru sat up and decided to take a shower before she got too sleepy. She took her pajamas and a robe into the bathroom with her. To her surprise Kyo was there, looking for something.

"Um…Kyo, can I help you find something?"

"Yeah, were the hells the damn aspirin!?" Kyo was pissed and he could feel his headache coming on.

"I'm sorry Tohru. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Oh that's okay, but are you sure it's not a fever or something? Here let me see."

She felt his head and noticed that it was slightly warm, she then led Kyo by the hand into his room.

"Now you just lay down, Shigure moved the aspirin but I'll get it. Oh and I'll get you an ice pack too, just in case."

"You don't have to do all this." Kyo said.

"But I want to, Kyo really. It's no trouble."

And with that she went down to get his stuff. After a few minutes she returned with his medicine, an ice pack, and a glass of milk.

"I brought milk so you could wash down the aspirin, but I could get water if you want instead."

"No milk is fine."

As she stood there and watched him take his aspirin, a question began to rise. Filling her head. But she couldn't bring herself to ask it. When he was done, he handed her his empty glass.

"Could you go put that in the sink for me, thanks."

"Sure, no problem."

He turned over to relax and wait for the aspirin to work. She turned to leave but the question kept buzzing around it her head.

"Uh Kyo."

He turned to her.

"Well..."

Tohru started to nervously play with her hair.

"I…I have never gone to prom before, and I know you don't really want to go but…I'd be happy if you would be my date."

Kyo sat up out of bed. She was right, he didn't want to go to prom but maybe…maybe if they went together.

"I'd be happy to be your date for prom too, Tohru."

They were both blushing a deep shade of red now.

"Uh…okay…thanks…thank you Kyo."

"Sure." He replied still not making eye contact.

"Have a goodnight then." She said closing his door.

"Yeah…night."

She then went down stairs to put his glass in the sink. They both couldn't wait for Wednesday night to come.

* * *

**I know nothing about high school, but I do know that prom is a lot early in the year then what I have written in the story but plz bear with me because...well I can't tell you then it would spoil the story but just know that there is a reason kyo and tohru go to the prom okay! wink wink **


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so SORRY for not updating sooner everyone, but when the summer break ended I started my first year of high school and things became so much more complicated and I could never find the time to update. Finally though I had a little down time over the winter hoilday break and surprisingly I can continue this story.**

**Happy New Year to all! **

**I hope you enjoy the first update of 2008!**

* * *

Lovers or Just Friends

_Damn it! How much longer am I going to have to wait here?!_

Kyo was standing outside the gym, wearing a nice white tuxedo that Ayame had customized for him. He would have preferred black but Ayame said that white was best for him and black for Yuki. . It was Wednesday night, the night of him and Tohru's prom. She had gone with Hana and Uo after school and was suppose to have returned by now.

_If it weren't for the fact that Tohru asked me, I'd have already left this stupid thing. Everyone else is at least inside enjoying themselves. While I'm stuck out here._  
Just then a car pulled up in front of the school. It was a stretch limousine.  
"Hey orange top!" Uo called opening the door.  
Kyo was dumfounded  
"What the hell took you so long?"  
"Calm down, we had a lot to do. First we picked up Tohru's dress, and then got our hair done, then facials and manicures."  
"Okay I get it already. How could you even afford all that, plus a limousine?"  
"It was all at my expense," said Hana coming out of the car next.  
"You go girl! That's what I'm talking about, your living the life. Being fashionable late is awesome."  
"You call having me standing out here waiting for almost thirty minutes fashionable late?!"  
Kyo was fuming at Uo and was about to say something about her loud and impulsive remarks, when he was cut off.  
"Good evening Kyo, sorry it took us awhile to get here." Tohru said, stepping out of the car lastly of the group.  
Kyo turned to her. She was beautiful. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, with spiral curls on both sides of her face dangling in front of her ears. The dress she had on was lovely too, a light green shade that complimented her eyes perfectly. Seeing her there before him made the wait worth while.

As they all walked into the room people would stop and stare. Tohru and Kyo began to feel embarrassed with all the whispering they could her about one another. Uo lead them to a not so crowed bleacher and they all sat down.

"Hey, yo orange top! Go get us some drinks will yeah?" Uo ordered.

"What me? Why do I got to do it?" He complained, but realizing this was an argument that he would not win he calmly made his way to the punch bowl.

"So Tohru are you enjoying your first prom?" Hana asked.

"Oh yes, just being here makes me so happy."

"Damn Hana look! It's Nomi! That bastard owes me like thirty buck! Got to run Tohru, but have fun with Kyo." Uo said before running off.

"I apologize too Tohru, but we had a gambling match planned. I hope you understand." With that she bowed and Hana took off after her hotheaded friend in pursuit.

Tohru just sat there smiling and waving goodbye to them. Moments later Kyo came over struggling with four drinks in his hands. Balancing and trying not to let them spill.

"Okay here they are. What! Where the hell did they go?!"

"I'm sorry that you had to carry all of them here, but Uo and Hana left. I appreciate you bringing me my drink though Kyo. Thank you."

Kyo just smiled. He was not as mad as he was before knowing that he pleased her. They sat there for a while enjoying the music and the scenario. Kyo, however, was beginning to grow bored. He didn't even know what to say or how to begin a conversation right now. The only topic that came into his mind was to finally tell Tohru how he felt.

_Now is the perfect_ _time, right? I don't have anything else to say so it has to be now. If I don't say anything soon she might get too bored and leave. Do you want her to leave? No, so just tell her already._

"Um…Tohru." He started.

She turned to him.

"Well there is something I have always wanted to tell you."

"What is it Kyo."

"I wanted to say that I…I…"

Tohru was studying him now, trying to figure out his next word.

"I lo-…"

"Hey Tohru! Hi Kyo! It's so cool that you two are here."

"Oh hi Momiji, Hello Hatsuharu!" Tohru greeted.

Kyo was quite frustrated and somewhat red knowing that Momiji and Haru almost heard what he was about to say.

"Come on Tohru you look bored. Let's go dance! Pop songs are my favorite."

With that he dragged Tohru by the hand to the dance floor without even a comment from her. Kyo was watching her from the bleachers. Haru came and sat beside him.

* * *

**Okay there it is! I will try and update again real soon, but I cannot promise. I have just started drivers ed. (the driving part) So please be paitent. Rest assured no matter how long it takes to update that I will not give up on this story. It will be completed. Hopefully this year some time. Thank you for all your reviews! They really have helped drive me a long my path when I experienced a writer's worst enemy, writer's block. Thanks again and please contine to Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the first update of the summer and hopefully not the last. I apologize (again) for the delay. Your continuous support is much appriciated.**

**disclaimer - fruits basket or the characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

Lovers or Just Friends

_Oh my god! She is never going to know the truth about how I feel. Then again maybe she shouldn't know. Is it fate that keeps me from revealing my feelings to her? Or is it something else…_

Kyo stood there, an expression of thought was plastered on his face. Hatsuharu was patiently seated on the bleachers above him. He glanced down at Kyo who looked pensive.

"If you love her then tell her."

Surprised Kyo turned to him.

"What did you say?"

"You love her right? Then just tell her."

Kyo kept his stunned look on Haru but pondered on what he had said. _Was it that obvious? _He turned his attention back to Tohru. She was still dancing with Momiji and having the time of her life. Her smile made him feel happy.

"Hello Kyo, hi Haru."

Kyo turned to see Yuki and Machi.

"Evening." Machi said.

Kyo stared at them. They looked so happy together. He wanted that kind of happiness too, but with Tohru.

"I'll talk to you later ok." Kyo stated before rushing off to find Tohru.

Yuki and Machi just looked at one another before the silence was broken.

"Hey Yuki," Haru said, "When are they going to announce the prom King and Queen?"

"I think after this song."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o



"So Tohru, are you having fun?"

Momiji and Tohru were holding hands while they danced.

"Yes of course I am having fun. Thank you." She giggled as he twirled her around.

He continued to spin and twirl her. As she spun out a pair of firm arms embraced her and she was stopped. Surprised she turned to see Kyo.

"Oh I'm sorry Kyo you startled me."

Kyo smiled down at her before turning to Momiji.

"Hey…um."

Kyo was awkwardly glaring at him. Momiji just eyed him before looking back towards Tohru. He smiled and walked off. As he past Kyo he muttered a very low 'about time.' Kyo glanced back, but he was already gone. He turned back to Tohru.

"Is everything alright Kyo?"

"Tohru I…"

Suddenly the dance floor music faded out to silence. The stage lit up and a woman was seen walking towards center stage. Located center was a microphone. As she reached it the sound of her throat being cleared could be heard.

"Hello students and faculty. It is my pleasure to announce that the results for this year's senior prom King and Queen are in."

Gasps from the students could be heard throughout the room. Kyo had once again been interrupted. Pissed off he folded his arms across his chest and sighed.

"Tohru, hey!" Uo said, walking up to them. "Are you ready to see who wins?"

Hana was not far behind.

"I sense that this year's election will be most unusual."

"Ha, you think so?" Uo laughed loudly.



"Who did you guys vote for?" Kyo asked out of curiosity.

"Tohru of course." Uo answered, for the both of them.

"Yes," Hana added, "We could think of no other person at this school who deserves it more than her."

Tohru blushed.

"Oh, you guys didn't have to do that for me. There are many other girls more fit to be prom Queen then I am."

"Nonsense, Tohru we love you, but who did you vote for?"

"Oh I couldn't decide. However, if you don't mind me asking Kyo who did you vote for?"

"I don't care." Kyo answered still pissed.

The woman's voice broke through the conversation.

"And our new prom king for the senior class of this year is…"

Dead silence was all around.

"Yuki Sohma!"

Cheers and squeals from fan girls all around could be heard. As Yuki mounted the stage and was crowned.

"Big surprise there…" Kyo sarcastically commented with his arms still folded.

"There you have it, our King, now for our prom Queen."

Once again the tension had risen and complete silence fell over the crowd again.

"Our senior class prom Queen is…Miss Tohru Honda!"

* * *

**once again thanks and plz DO REVIEW!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**disclaimer - i do not own fruits basket or any of the characters...**

**hello and thank you to all the fans who have continued to read this story and have been patient with me during the updates, but i think this one has been quiet speedy and it is sorta longer than usual so enjoy that feature. plz review they are VERY much appricated...**

* * *

Lovers or Just Friends

_WHAT! How did she win? I mean don't get me wrong she every bit deserves too, but…this is so unexpected. And out of all the guys to be paired up with her for prom King it would have to be Yuki. Maybe Tohru and Yuki are a better match than us?_

Kyo hurt and disappointed turned away. Tohru was so surprised and shocked she just stood there. It wasn't until the woman motioned for her that she began walking up towards the stage. Her face was all red and she was so nervous standing in front of everyone. As the woman placed the tiara on Tohru's head she hid her face in embarrassment.

"Now they shall share the traditional prom King and Queen dance."

The thought of dancing in front of everyone made Tohru even redder. Yuki's expression wasn't much different from hers. Kyo had started to walk out of the gym with his head hung low. Suddenly Yuki approached the microphone.

"My fellow students. I very much appreciate the nomination, but I must decline."

Large gasps were heard throughout the gymnasium. Most of them originating from the Prince Yuki Fanclub.

"And I believe," Yuki continued, "that there is someone here who needs this more than I do…Kyo Sohma…I decline my nomination and pass it to you."

Kyo stopped. He turned and Yuki held out his hand with a smile. Kyo walked back towards him shaking his hand unenthusiastically. Yuki removed the crown from his head and placed it on Kyo. He looked up at him and could see that his eyes were filled with sincerity. This was the nicest thing Yuki had ever done for him, but why was he doing this now? _Has Yuki finally accepted me in the zodiac?_

Before he knew it Yuki had crowned him and discretely walked off the stage. The crowd stood before both Kyo and Tohru looking up at them. Kyo turned to Tohru who was even more embarrassed now based upon Yuki's speech. Slow music began to play and the lights dimmed. Kyo and Tohru stood center stage, a spotlighted shown down on them. Kyo was the fist to react.

He held out his hand to Tohru snapping her out of her embarrassment. He was smiling down at her. Knowing how she felt right now he was trying to ease her stress. She realized this and smiled back up at him feeling a little relieved at how considerate he was being and took his hand. He then placed his other had on the middle of her back and she followed by placing her hand on his shoulder.

He then slowly began to lead her to the rhythm of the music and she followed his lead. As they were dancing Kyo never took his eyes off of her. He gazed into her eyes and when she turned away he studied her petite figure. Dancing and begin this close to her felt so good. She noticed his awkward quietness and decided to question him about it.

"Is everything alright Kyo?"

He broke his gaze for a moment thinking and then returned back to it.

"Tohru I have to tell you something. Regardless I think you need to know."

Tohru stared at him. Letting Kyo know she was paying attention. Kyo took a deep breath before being to speak.

"The day you and Yuki started dating was one of the worst days of my life. He told you how he felt about you and my heart sank. Then when I started to tutor you and we spent so much time together. That was when my life was at it's happiest because I could be with you. I want that feeling to stay. At first I didn't know why I had these feelings until I just accepted the fact that…I love you."

Tohru was no longer blushing anymore. What Kyo had said she knew took some courage to say, but she didn't know how to reply to it.

"However," Kyo had begun to speak again, "I believe that I am not good enough for you Tohru. You deserve so much better than me. I mean I have had these feelings for so long and I couldn't even tell you. If I loved you like I say I do then I would have had the courage to tell you sooner like…Yuki."

The slow song ended and he gently removed his and Tohru's hands from him and walked away. Tohru was surprised by his sudden action but quickly called after him. He stopped but he didn't turn to face her. She exhaled in relief.

"Kyo I don't understand. You never gave me a chance to explain. Did you know ever since that night I stayed with you in your room, not a day has gone by that I haven't thought that maybe I should have told you then."

"Told me what?" Kyo asked still not facing her.

"Told you that I am in love with you. I think you are an amazing guy Kyo and I only wish you could see that for yourself."

Kyo turned back to her. He was not expecting that answer from her. He slowly began to approach her. When he was close enough to look into her eyes once more he asked.

"Do you truly mean that?"

"Please don't think I deserve better. You are more then I could ever ask for." Tohru softly spoke.

That was all Kyo needed hear. He leaned into her and his lips pressed against hers passionately. She returned it willingly without hesitation. They broke away from one another slowly and lovingly gazed back into each others eyes. Kyo reached up and pulled the hair that was dangling in her face behind her ears.

"You're so beautiful." He stated.

Suddenly applause lightly sounded from around them and they were reminded of their public outburst. Faint comments could be heard but Kyo and Tohru were way too embarrassed to reply. Kyo then took Tohru by the hand and lead them out of the spotlight and into a much calmer, less popular location. Outside was the only place he could think of and quickly walked them out of the gym.

* * *

**also thanks you all the new fans who are reading this story... i very much appricate it...**

**...once again plz review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my readers… **

**Thank you for continuing to read and please be patient with me but as you know school has started once again. However I will try my hardest to continue this story and complete it this year or early 2009! Thanks once again and now enjoy one of the longest and most anticipated chapters of this story yet…**

**Lovers or Just Friends**

**--**

_Tohru I love you is what I said to her, but she turned away from me. I tired running after her but it was already too late. Suddenly I could hear snickering. Then it progressed into laughter. And with that soon a crowd of people was around me. They were taunting me and all I could was watch…_

Just then with a jerk Kyo awoke. He was dripping with cold sweat as he lay there. He had been dreaming. It had been his worst fear for Tohru to reject him and now that she hadn't it didn't seem real. Kyo got up and walked to the bathroom. He wiped himself down with a wet cloth.

_What is wrong with me? Why can't I believe this is real?_

Kyo stepped out of the bathroom and into the hallway towards his room. He glanced over to see Tohru's room. Suddenly he felt his hear beat hard in his chest as he debated if he should go or not.

_I don't want to wake her, but I do want to see her_

Summing up the courage he began walking towards her door. Stopping in front of it he took one last breath before knocking. He waited there a couple seconds before he heard the faint sound of footsteps nearing from behind the door. A restless Tohru opened it.

"Yes Kyo." She asked.

"Did I disturb you?"

"No not at all I've just been up thinking this whole time."

It was quiet for awkward moment after that before Tohru broke the silence.

"Did you want to come in?"

Kyo not wanting to intrude bashfully walked in and sat on the far edge of her bed. Tohru sat at the headboard.

"Is everything alright Kyo?"

He glanced at her, then to her dresser where her prom queen tiara had been placed.

"I don't know," Kyo said, "was tonight really real?"

Tohru looked at him as if she knew. Taking his hand she turned his face to meet hers.

"To be honest with you Kyo, I couldn't believe it myself. However when I look at that tiara and I think about you. I know then without a doubt its real because my feelings in my heart. They are all for you. I have always wanted to be with you Kyo and to me this doesn't feel real. But all I know is that I love you. And that much I can say is real."

Kyo was staring into Tohru's beautiful eyes as she spoke. Her words surprised him yet somehow brought him joy and encouragement. He leaned forward and kissed her. She affectionately returned it pressing against his lips. The kiss lasted as they lost themselves. Slowly Tohru began to feel Kyo's soft tongue licking at the entrance of her mouth. Blushing slightly she parted her lips granting him access.

As the kiss became more heated Kyo leaned heavier forward and without breaking the kiss he slowly laid her down. Soon he was completely on top of her. Her hands moved up his shirt and gently messaged his back. His hand was tenderly caressing her cheek, while the other supported his weight about her. Suddenly Kyo stopped and swiftly arose from atop Tohru, breaking the kiss.

"I'm sorry Tohru, but this was wrong. I should go…I…I shouldn't have come."

"No Kyo," she reassured him, "it's okay really. I'm glad you did."

"Tohru…I love you."

And with that he resumed kissing her. His hand began to slide lower leaving her cheek and now touching her shoulder. As it lowered his hand started to tense up. Tohru felt this and bashful letting him know she was ok with it, brought his hand down to gent clench her breast. He gulped and lightly blushed before he began to caress it. This was leaving his thumb to message her nipple.

His actions were rewarded by a light moan from Tohru. His mouth went down to her neck. Causing her to moan louder. Moving his hand lower he rose up her shirt. Torhu sat up blushing as he lifted her shirt over her head. Kyo looked at her bra before swiftly taking one hand and removing it. This left her breast exposed. Smiling lovingly at her he slowly moved down towards them.

Taking the nipple in his mouth he began to suck on it. Tohru gasped in pleasure. Kyo was swirling his tongue around and lightly nipping at it. His other hand moved up to start giving the other nipple attention. Then Kyo switched nipples doing the same thing he had done to the other. While his hand toyed and gently pinched the other. This was driving Tohru crazy. She was loving it and moaning in pleasure.

Kyo then lightly trailed off and down her stomach. This sort of tickled Torhu but yet it made her eager for him too. As he slowly began to pass her navel he slid a hand up to her panties and slowly removed them. They both blushed once again as he stared at her exposed flesh. Admiring her body, he slightly parted her with his fingers. Kyo then began licking and sucking on her numb. Tohru blushing moaned with the thought of what he was doing to her.

Kyo continued to suckle on her as his tongue flickered over her folds. She was becoming wetter by the second. Tohru was twisting and turning now nearing her climax. Kyo hungrily sucked harder. Tohru couldn't believe how good it felt.

"Yes…Kyo." She spoke almost breathless.

With that she climaxed. Her juices flowing into Kyo's mouth and onto his face. Tohru lay there exhausted. After wiping his face Kyo crawled up next to her. He kissed her forehead. She turned to him and smiled. Placing a hand on his chest he looked at her face. Tohru slowly traced down his stomach with her finger. Going under his shirt and circling his navel. She brought her hand up messaging his muscles, and exposing his upper body by removing his shirt. She kissed down until coming to his pants.

Tohru then eagerly untied them and slid them off, revealing his boxers. She took her hand and gently stroked his erection. Kyo grunted in please. Then taking her hand underneath his boxers she brought his member out touching it delicately. The feel of it on her hands was smooth as she stroked it firmly and her touch to him felt soft. As she continued to stroke him he rewarded her with faint moans. Tohru leaned froward kissing Kyo lustfully. She could feel him pulsating in her hand.

Moments later she broke the kiss. Then firmly taking him into her mouth she sucked on his member. Tohru took him in and out of her mouth. Using her tongue and swirling it around and over his member's tip Kyo threw his head back moaning, loving every second of it. Tohru's mouth felt so good to him. He had to control himself from bucking his hips into her mouth. As he neared his climax Kyo couldn't contain himself anymore. His body tensed up and all of his muscles contracted as he cam in her mouth.

Tohru swallowed him tasting a salty flavor in her throat. Kyo laid there panting for a while before sitting up and staring at his lover. She smiled wiping some of him form her lips with her finger before licking it off. Kyo kissed her lovingly lying her down again with him above. She loved him so much and she was letting it show and as of now Kyo could tell. He cuddled her body. Suckling her neck softly and bringing his hand down touching her folds and damping his finger with her juices of excitement.

Slowly he lowered himself. Positioning on top of her he placed the tip of his member at her entrance. Before entering he looked curiously into her eyes, making sure this was what she wanted. Without saying anything she answered him with a nod. And with that he lightly pressed himself inside of her. Tohru let out a small cry in pain but Kyo quickly muffled it with his lips against hers. He slowly pumped in and out trying to find a rhythm. As Tohru's pain turned to pleasure she softly began moaning into Kyo's mouth.

Tohru excitedly began enjoying it even more and she pleaded for him to move faster. He increased his pace causing Tohru to main vigorously. As they found a rhythm he could feel her tighten around him. Kyo pushed himself deeper inside of her. Feeling her contract and sensing her nearing climax, Kyo pumped harder and faster. Tohru clawed at his back loving ever moment. Keeping his pace and feeling his own climax approaching he held himself back and with one final break she called out his name and she came. Feeling her warm juices on his member he grunted and too spilled his seed all inside her.

Kyo lay atop of her painting with her underneath, before rolling to the side. Relaxing for a minute and catching his breath he laid facing Tohru. She looked very peaceful with her eyes closed. Not wanting to wake her he quietly whispered a- "I love you." In her ear as he watch her slightly smile in her sleep. Then closing his eye shortly too he found sleep.

* * *

**Now I know I have been saying that this story is nearing its end for a while now and I do apologize but this story I've recently decided to add a twist, so it might actually be a little longer than I thought…**

**Ps. I too would like to thank a few individuals for helping me with this chapter in places I was stuck…thank you very much…**

**Mostly YourSweetSinner! 3 thanks**


	14. Chapter 14

**It has been so long guys whats up! glad to be back and finishing what I started...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own fruits basket or any of the characters**

_

* * *

_

Is it morning already?

Kyo questioned as a small ray of light pierced through the curtain and into his eyes. Then realizing where he was and that he wasn't alone he turned over to see his sleeping beauty laying there beside him.

_Oh Tohru you are so beautiful. If the proof of me lying here right now wasn't real enough I would have thought last night to be a dream. _

He placed a hand on her head and stroked her hair. They stayed like that for a while and Kyo began to wish the moment would last forever. Suddenly the sound of loud footsteps could be heard running towards the room. Startled Kyo sat up and attempted to get out of the bed, but it was too late. The door flew open and there stood Kagura. Shock and anger were plastered in her eyes.

Kyo just sat there half naked next to Tohru who was in her underwear. Behind Kagura appeared an awkward Yuki and a disappointed Shigure. Finally Kagura was the first to break the silence.

"Kyo, why?"

Kyo remained silent and so did Tohru. Kagura tried to bring herself to speak again but the words wouldn't form in her mouth. Kyo looked up at her and as they made eye contact for the first time he saw tears swell up in her eyes. She turned away embarrassed and overwhelmed all at the same time as she calmly tried to make it down the stairs.

"Ugh...damn it, Kagura!" Kyo called frustrated behind her. He closed the bedroom door after him and Tohru remained sitting there confused and ashamed.

Kagura was stood there facing the front door as if she was contemplating whether or not to stay or leave. Her arms were folded in front of her as Kyo came down the stairs. Shigure and Yuki weren't far to follow.

"Kagura, we need to talk"

"Talk then." Her words were blunt.

He cleared his throat.

"Earlier you asked me why," her back was still to him, "I think you already know the answer to that question you just don't want to admit it to yourself."

"Admit what!" Kagura snapped back at him. "That you love her and not me!"

Kyo didn't respond.

"I can't believe how insensitive you are being. So that one night really meant nothing to you." Her voice had changed harsh now.

His gazed lowered as she turned towards him. He didn't want her to see the shame in his eyes.

"I feel sorry for Tohru. I bet last night with her meant nothing to you either."

"Hey!" Kyo shouted angrily. "You will not speak of Tohru that way!"

Kyo knew what she was trying to do. It is human nature to try and blame someone one else for your problems. It makes you feel better, but he would not let Kagura get away with that. Not with Tohru. She could say anything she wanted about him but leave Tohru out of it. Kagura paused for a moment realizing that she had crossed the line.

"Kyo just tell me do you love me?" she spoke more carefully now as not to upset him like before.

He sighed before answering.

"Kagura we have always been close…"

"Just answer my question!"

"I don't love you."

She began holding back tears again.

"Did you love me when we slept together?"

"Yes."

"Then what changed?"

As much as she tried she failed. Kagura was sobbing now, and staring intensely at Kyo. She was searching him for an explanation.

"Listen Kagura, we have always been close, even when we were little. We spent a lot of time together and our friendship quickly grew into a unique bond. It stayed that way for a very long time until the day Tohru came into my life. Before I knew it I had developed feelings for her and in that moment I compared my feelings towards her that I had of you. Kagura I realized then it wasn't the same. It never was the same."

Kyo paused for a moment taking a breath. Kagura was still crying when he looked up at her to insure what he was saying was getting through to her. He inhaled taking one more breath before continuing.

"Then during the time that Tohru fell for Yuki, my heart was crushed. I tried to block every emotion I had towards her out and when I did that the only feelings that remained there were the ones for you. I guess you could say I ran to you as a way to heal the wound in my heart left by Tohru. To others it may have seemed like I was using you, but in my mind I had done no wrong. To know that at least one person in this world loved me was comforting. And then that night happened. You told me how much you loved me and one thing led to another. In that moment I honestly thought I may love you but then when I went home and saw Tohru again, all the old emotions I had tried so hard to block out came rushing back. Then that feeling of love I had for you became nothing more than a strong bond of loving friendship."

"Kyo I don't want to hear anymore." Kagura interrupted.

"Please Kagura let me finish I need to get this out and I am almost through."

She reluctantly nodded.

"I have no regrets, and I know what we did may not have been the right thing to do but what's done is done. I am sorry Kagura if I ever made you feel as if there was something more between us but there isn't. The person I am in love with is Tohru. I hope we can still be friends."

After hearing all that and taking it in Kagura had slowly started to calm down. She wasn't crying anymore but her eyes were puffy and red.

"I guess that's all I needed to hear. Goodbye Kyo."

With that Kagura headed out the front door leaving behind a disgruntled Kyo. He turned around to see Shigure and Yuki standing there. A question arose in his mind of how long they had been there for but he decided to skip that interrogation for now. Unfortunately Shigure wasn't feeling the same way.

"Well Kyo this is a fine mess you've gotten yourself into."

"Shut up Shigure."

Kyo started to walk away when Yuki's cold voice stopped him.

"I don't condone your actions."

"No one asked your opinion."

"Something needs to be done."

"I haven't done anything to be reprimanded on if I did surely the apology I just gave Kagura was good enough."

"Actually Kyo," Shigure intervened. "Having said that some is resolved yes but there is still much to discuss on the matter."

Just as Kyo was about to say something to defend himself a petite voice could be heard calling to him. Surprised he turned to see Tohru. He was hoping she had stayed in her room. Knowing, however, how doubtful that was he went with the assumption that she had heard the whole thing.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to interrupt you."

"No it's fine Tohru. I need to talk to you anyway."

Kyo then understood what Yuki and Shigure where getting at. He looked at them mentally asking for some privacy to speak alone with her. Shigure and Yuki look at each other briefly before nodding in approval and leaving. It was awkward silence between the two until Kyo sat down on the couch and motion for her to sit next to him. He breathed heavily before he began to speak.

"Tohru I…"

"You don't have to explain Kyo, I heard everything."

"Are you mad?" He asked unsurprised.

"No, I think I understand your feelings and why you did what you did."

Kyo was so relieved to hear her say that.

"I want you to know Tohru, that the way I felt about Kagura is completely different then how I feel about you. I love you Tohru Honda."

He placed his hand on her cheek and caressed it softly as he gazed into her beautiful eyes. As he held her face in his hand he could see it change from its normal pale white to a bashful crimson color. She smiled tenderly at him and he returned her gesture with a sweet kiss. Kyo was happy Tohru knew the truth, and he was very grateful that she was accepting of it. Tohru stood up cheerfully turning to him.

"How about some breakfast?"

He chuckled.

"That sounds nice."

Tohru smiled and made her way into the kitchen, followed by the sounds of running with pots and pans. Kyo spread out on the couch and folded his arms behind his head as he laid there relaxing. Shigure came in shortly afterwards and sat down at the table. He picked up the newspaper and began reading. Yuki could be hard upstairs walking down the hallway towards his room.

Suddenly the front door opened with a slam. A loud voice could be head simultaneously with the door shouting.

"Kyo!"

He sprang up being so started and jerked out of his relaxation he ran to towards the commotion. The others closely were following behind. There in the door frame stood Kagura panting heavily out of breath and exhausted. She had run all the way back there having almost been home.

"Kagura what's wrong?" Kyo asked confused by her soon return.

She didn't answer him. She was looking down in a hunched over position still panting and using her arm to support herself in the door frame.

"See here Kagura if this is about you trying to persuade me into dating you or somethin-"

"Kyo I'm pregnant!"

As she said this her eyes met with his. In disbelief Kyo went blank and froze. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do. The only thing that entered his mind was Tohru.

* * *

**Thanks guys please dont forget to read and review...always accepting criticism and suggestions...**


	15. Chapter 15

**WELL THIS STORY IS REALLY COMMING ALONG WAY... I THINK THIS CHAPTER IS SOMEWHAT OF A SURPRISE FOR SOME PEOPLE. I WANNA THANK MY BESTIE FOR HELPING WITH THE GREAT IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER YourSweetSinner...PLEASE CHECK OUT HER STORIES ALSO ESPCIALLY HER LATEST 'DONT THINK TWICE, IT'S ALRIGHT' **

**DISCLAIMER - I DONT OWN ANYTHING...BLAH BLAH**

**ENJOY!**

_

* * *

_

_She smiled at me in a sweet, seductive way and gazed into my eyes friskily. She walked towards me and whispered I love you in my ear. I was stunned. Did she really just say that to me? Her words lingered on my neck from when she spoke. Swiftly she turned her head upwards and placed her lips against mine. I paused for a moment before pushing her away._

"Kagura, what are you doing?"

"Kyo its okay…"

They were standing in the hallway of her apartment. Before he knew what was happening, again her mouth was on his. She had him locked in a passionate kiss. She was surprised when she learned he wasn't kissing her back and his eyes remained open. Attempting to try harder she wrapped her arms around his neck and eagerly began running her fingers through his hair. Eventually he gave into her. She could feel his body relaxing in her embrace.

Feeling empowered Kagura began slowly to lick at the entrance of Kyo's mouth. He granted her access and the inside of their mouths became a battle for dominance. The once passionate kiss turned steamy fast. Kagura entwined her leg around Kyo's thigh, while Kyo pushed his fingers through her hair and gripped at the back of her head with his palm.

Kagura was yearning for this. She had wanted it for so long. She stuck her hands inside his shirt and scratched at his skin. She broke the kiss and stared into his eyes, biting her lips playfully. Quickly she pulled the shirt off of him. Placing her hands on his chest and admiring his physic she threw her arms onto his shoulders and brought her mouth up to his ear.

"I want you to touch me Kyo."

He was taken aback as he looked into her wanting eyes. Obliging her pelage he grabbed her legs and folded them around his waist. He pushed her back against the wall for support. He tenderly kissed her on the mouth before trailing off down her neck. She cried out in excitement as he sucked and nibbled at her collar. She leaned forward so he could remove her shirt. He kissed down her chest and then back up to her mouth as he toyed with her bra clasp. Finally when it was unhooked he cupped her breast in his hand. He messaged them and used his thumb to stimulate her nipples. Kagura was making faint moans in Kyo's ear. He took one of her nipples into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it and sucked. With his free hand he pinched and played with her other nipple.

"Oh yes Kyo."

Kagura was moaning loudly now. He switched his mouths attention from one nipple to the other, this time with his free hand caressing her inner thigh. Kagura's cries of pleasure were driving him crazy. She had begun to feel something hard poking against her stomach. She took her hand and gently rubbed at the bulge in his pants. She gripped him tightly in her hand. He removed his mouth from her nipple to let out a moan. She turned his face toward her and kissed him. Then she released her legs from around him and slowly pushed him backwards so she could stand. She tugged at his belt and nearly ripped his pants as she pulled them off of him. Now in just his boxers Kagura could see his bulge more clearly.

Positioning herself on her knees she brought his member out. She got the feel for it in her hands by stroking him gently vertically before sliding her mouth on it. Circularly her tongue moved around his shaft as her mouth moved up and down. Spontaneously she would stop and solely lick the top before sucking it. Then she would go back to sucking his member entirely again.

Kyo was in ecstasy. He couldn't believe how this felt. Kagura was really good. At this rate he wasn't going to last much longer. His legs began to quiver. Kagura increased her pace, sucking harder and faster. His legs shook more and he tried his best to keep from bucking his hips into her mouth. He placed his hand on her head and stroked her hair. His legs shook violently as he reached his climax, moaning her name. His warm liquid spilled into her mouth and as she swallowed she took him all the way to the back of her throat. When she was done drinking every last bit of him she smiled. Kyo panted heavily trying to catch his breath. He smiled down at her. A new fire was in his eyes. He wanted to make her feel as good as she had just made him.

"My turn…"

He pushed her down against the hardwood floor. He was kissing her rough now as he brought his hand up to fondle her breasts, trailing his mouth down to her neck. His hands slid below to Kagura's hips. Conveniently she was wearing a skirt and he effortlessly removed her panties. Kissing lower and lower he found himself at her naval. Without hand still caressing her breast his other hand came up and placed a finger lightly on her nub. He began gently rubbing it causing her body to cringe slightly at the unfamiliar touch. Kyo then stopped, grabbing Kagura by the waist and pulling her close so her mound was level with his mouth. He grinned up at her before delicately licking her folds.

Kagura was moaning and jerking simultaneously. Once he got the hang of it he began licking harder. His tongue flickered over her sweet flesh hungrily. Then opening her up wider with his fingers he sucked her nub. Kagura was twitching uncontrollably now. Kyo took one hand and inserted two fingers into her. As he alternated sucking and licking at her nub Kagura was reaching her climax.

"Oh god!"

She loved every minute of this. She reached her arms up her nails tearing at the wooden flooring.

"Yes...Kyo…Kyo! "

With that Kagura arched her back as all her juices flowed out of her. Kyo lapped all of her up. She laid there a moment shuddering before she sat up pleased with him.

"Oh my…wow Kyo. I never knew you had it in you." She teased

Her hand had found its way on his shaft again stroking it. Releasing him from her hands clutches she placed herself on her hands and knees in front of him.

"I want you inside me."

Obediently Kyo knelt behind her with his member in hand. Playfully he rubbed at her entrance before easily sliding himself in between her folds. Kagura let out a wail of delight as he thrusted in and out holding her hip in his hands. Supporting himself with one arm he reached up pinching her nipples between his fingers as he kissed down her backside. Many pleasurable moans could be heard from the both of them. He was pulsating wildly inside of her. Wrapping his hands around her waist he pulled her onto him as he continued to pump himself upwards into to her. She straddled him and began grinding up and down. Kyo was nearing his climax. With each thrust he grew closer.

"Kagura I can't hold it anymore." He spoke between pants.

"It's alright…I can't either."

Just as she spoke she squeezed her muscles around him. Clasping her walls and shuddering as her juices spilled out of her, soaking his member. It was feeling so good around him that he couldn't control it anymore, shooting his seed inside of her as he called out her name. She rolled herself off of him and remained by his side on the cool flooring. It relaxed both of them. Kagura turned to Kyo who was staring at the ceiling. He was lost in thought. Even after spending what seemed like hours with Kagura, Tohru still found her way into his mind.

"Hey you're not regretting anything are you?"

She brought her hand up to his cheek.

"No, I'm not regretting. I am just concerned."

"Concerned how Kyo, about what? Kyo? …Kyo? Kyo answer me!"

"What?"

He sat up. The nice cool wooden flooring had been replaced with a soft cushioned couch. Kagura was standing over him.

"I asked if you wanted anything to eat."

He shook his head and she left the room. He wasn't at Shigure's house anymore he was in Kagura's apartment. He had gone back with her. He felt the need to so they could talk privately. He laid back down on the couch. Recalling back to that night and remembering what she had asked him. Did he really regret their actions? No it wasn't regret. It was concern; concern that after doing what they had done meant he couldn't be with Tohru. Soon, however, he learned that he could be with her. She didn't mind that he had been with another woman. That wasn't the problem, unfortunately having her baby was.

* * *

**I REALLY LIKE THIS CHAPTER IT IS DEFINATLEY ONE OF MY FAVS. I WANTED AT FIRST TO END IT WITH A CLIFF HANGER BUT THEN I THOUGHT NO WHY NOT DO A 'DROPPED BOMBSHELL BOOM ON EVERYONE EFFECT' HAHA...I HOPE I SUCCEEDED LOL **

**AS ALWAYS PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer - I do not own**

**Sorry for the slow review followed by a short chapter but I promise it will be worth the wait!** **=]]**

_

* * *

_

It's been almost a week since I last saw Tohru. I miss her so much. I guess its better this way. Kagura having my baby is way too much drama to drag her into. Plus that would just be selfish of me.

Kyo was snapped back to reality by the ding of the microwave. His ramen was done. It was that which had reminded him of Tohru in the first place. He missed her cooking and Kagura was a terrible cook. She tried, but he didn't want to worry her over him not eating. When he had finished his meal he went into the next room to watch tv. Kagura, who had recently woke up, joined him shortly afterwards. She curled herself up beside him on the couch. They stayed that way for hours in silence. When Kagura would ask him something he would reply with one word sentences. Kagura began to feel as if something was bothering him.

"Is everything okay Kyo?"

"Yea, I'm fine."

He always said that and she had been asking him this for days now. He seemed distant from her.

"Are you sure Kyo because you seem like you mind is somewhere else."

Kyo turned off the television.

"Well this whole baby situation has got me really thinking. It's going to change my life. I graduate high school next week and I'm going to be a father soon to follow. I guess you could say I'm stressed."

Kagura looked down.

"Is that everything on your mind?"

"Pretty much…"

"Is Tohru on your mind?"

Kyo stood up.

"I'm going to go take a shower."

With that he left the room ignoring her question. Kagura sat there pondering for a while. She then felt ashamed but she knew what she had to do. When Kyo was done showering he went into her bedroom. Kagura knocked slightly before opening the door behind him. He was sitting on the bed fully dressed with a towel draped over his damp hair facing the wall.

"Kyo we need to talk."

Kyo sighed

"If this is about Tohru then don't worry Kagura," he turned to face her. "I am not leaving you I promise. We are having this baby together and I am going to face my consequences. There is no reason for you to be concerned. I am not going anywhere."

"I can't do this anymore Kyo. I'm not pregnant."

Kyo looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I lied to you okay! I lied to you because I wanted you to be with me. At the time I was being really selfish and I figured if I could trick you for a couple months with the baby story you would forget Tohru and maybe learn to love me. I see now that it was wrong of me. You clearly are in love with Tohru and I cannot watch you suffer like this any longer, no matter how much I love you. Kyo I am sorry about what I have done and I hope you can forgive me."

Kyo was completely surprised and speechless by her honesty. He just stood there in silence. He wasn't mad nor was he happy. Kagura left the room and walked back down the stairs. Tears were forming in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. As she stood in the hallway she rethought over her actions disappointed in herself. Moments later Kyo walked down holding a single suitcase with a small amount of his belongings inside. She looked up at him and the image of him leaving caused her tears to drop. He approached her and smiled. She smiled back up at him through her tears.

"I'm going back to Shigure's house."

"Okay."

As he passed her to get to the door he turned back and gave her one last hug.

"Thank you for telling me the truth Kagura. I am not mad at you."

She acknowledged him by squeezing his figure tighter around herself.

"You will always be my friend Kagura."

She gently pushed him away ending the embrace. He looked down at her.

"Not this time Kyo. I can't be your friend anymore. Not as long as I have these feelings for you. It hurts way too much to just be your friend and I think my feelings for you will never go away."

Kyo nodded with understanding. He turned and began walking out the door. As he walked the only thing that mattered to him now was seeing Tohru. With every step he grew closer to her, and the excitement in his heart grew. Kagura's apartment was almost out of sight now. He glanced back one last time to make out the silhouette of his old childhood friend standing in the doorway one last time before he continued his journey.

* * *

**The ending of this story is comming really soon...DONT MISS IT! **


End file.
